


The first vicim (Ryuji Sakamoto)

by Paleopotato



Series: The child of gluttony [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: Ryan a child of Adephagia the Greek goddess of gluttony has been tasked with collecting mortals to help boost his mother's power and Ryuji is his first target .(This is my first story so any feedback and tips would be greatly helpful)
Series: The child of gluttony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The first vicim (Ryuji Sakamoto)

Inside a beautifully sculpted Greek palace is a large women and a much smaller dark brown haired boy. the palace is covered in vines baring all sorts of fresh fruit and vegetables. "My child do you know why I have called you here ?" The tall, pudgy, dark haired goddess asks.  
"No mother I don't know why you need my help." Ryan sighed as he knew he would have to capture some poor guy. Ryan was a rather thin boy which was strange for being a child of Adephagia.  
"You know that if we are to challenge the gods you are going to have to help me." His mother laughed as she booped him on the nose. "I have already found a world for you to collect our first guest." she took an impressive pause. "Its called Persona and our target for today is a lovely, adorable blond the same age as you." Adephagia called with enthusiasm. Ryan seeing there was no way to get out of work reluctantly stepped through the plant covered portal his mother opened for him.

Ryan landed notso gracefully outside Lelanc café. He rubbed his head and made sure to get of any dust from his less than graceful landing. "Right now where will I find this blond mother spoke of ?" he whispers to himself . He stumbled into Lelanc to find Ryuji chilling in one of the booths eating from a plate of curry that Akira gave him. the blond dug into his food and seemed to enjoy being a glutton. "Perfect he is just what we need ." Ryan whispered to himself and tried his hardest to not make his blush noticeable. Th tall dark brown haired boy walked over to Ryuji and offered to take him to get some ramen . Ryuji not wanting to miss a free meal decided to go with Ryan . 

The two of them slowly got to know each other as they walked to a cute little ramen shop nestled into a busy street. "I'll pay for your food, its fine you can eat as much as you want." Ryan offered as Adephagia had given Ryan more than enough money to pay for a life times supply of food. "Are you sure man ? You have only just gotten to know me." Ryuji smiled but he didn't say no. The two boys waited for a few minutes as serval steaming bowls of ramen where placed in front of them. Ryuji happily munched on whatever was in front of him. he slurped down bowl after bowl of delicious noodles and broth. After his fifth bowl Ryuji was starting to feel a little full his jean had to be unbuttoned and his belly was poking out from underneath his bright, yellow shirt. "I might need to take a break to digest all of this ." the blond moans as he rubs his stuffed stomach. Ryuji lets out a few burps as he releases the pressure in his stomach.  
"Aww why would you want to stop when you are doing so well "Ryan teases as he went to rub Ryuji's belly. "Now doesn't that feel nice ? You deserve to be pampered and looked after." He blushes enjoying the blonds softness. Ryan pays for the ramen and after explaining that he is technically homeless Ryuji lets him stay the night at his house. What Ryuji doesn't know is that Ryan has big plans for the ex-runner's waistline . 

Ryuji opens the door to his cosy bedroom and Ryan follows careful to not show his true intentions just yet. Ryuji sighs and sits on his bed and goes to remove his clothes but blushes as Ryan is there. "I hope you don't mind if I am just in my boxers." he chuckles noticing that Ryan was blushing as well.  
"Umm I don't mind at all you look adorable ." he smiles and turns away to give Ryuji some privacy while he undresses. He was now quite chubby and had a quite sizable and squishy gut, and two soft and bouncy moobs. His belly had also started to hang over the waistband of his boxers. "Well I thought I would repay you for letting me stay here " Ryan blushed as he pulled out a box of donuts from his bag. Ryuji who was still feeling a little full looked at Ryan nervously. "You expect me to eat all of those don't you?" Ryan nodded and shoved a donut into his mouth Ryuji chewed and swallowed before eating the next one and the next one. He moaned as his stomach was getting tighter and tighter . "I just want to say that I enjoy my guys with a little extra meat on their bones." he grinned and continued to feed Ryuji all of the donuts leaving him panting and bloated. "Well I think its time to take you back to the sanctuary ." Ryan grinned as he watched the blond get softer and fatter. "Inside of those donuts was something that makes food digest faster and now that everything is digested we can leave. After quickly jiggling his gut Ryan summoned a portal to transport them back to the sanctuary and to Ryuji's life of relaxation .


End file.
